The present invention relates to a combination automobile seat and stroller for infants and small children. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination car seat and stroller comprising a substantially rigid chair having a plurality of wheels pivotally mounted thereto, the wheels being selectively pivotable from a first, lowered position for use as a baby stroller, to a second, raised position for use of the chair as an automobile safety seat.
The present invention solves a number of problems associated with the transportation of infants and small children. For instance, the apparatus of the present invention is adapted to fit in automobiles when used as a car seat yet, at the same time, is durable enough to be pushed over bumps and other obstacles and withstand the wear and tear of being used as a stroller. Further, the apparatus of the present invention is proportioned to permit the seat to be positioned on the seat of a commercial airplane.
A stroller is often rolled through mud, ice or snow such that if placed upon the seat of automobile or airliner, the seat on which the apparatus is placed would be soiled by the mud, ice or snow. The present invention overcomes that problem by providing a means for covering the wheels when pivoted to the second, raised position to prevent soiling of the surface on which the apparatus rests.
Another problem is that the legs of the child in the seat can project from the front of a stroller such that the child's legs can be caught in the wheels or steering mechanism or can double under the front edge of the seat when the stroller is pushed or turned. Most strollers solve that problem by affixing a foot rest to the front of the seat of the stroller. However, if a stroller having a foot rest thereon is then folded for use as an automobile safety seat, the footrest projects from the front of the chair, making it difficult to move the chair in and out of car doors. The apparatus of the present invention provides a retractable footrest to solve that problem. Likewise, the apparatus provides an extendable handle for pushing the apparatus when used as a stroller which is retracted for use as an automobile safety seat.
The prior art includes a number of patents describing devices intended to solve these problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,911 is directed to a convertable baby stroller and child's seat for automobiles which, as best as can be determined, could not pass the various federal regulatory requirements for an automobile safety seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,050 discloses a vehicle for transporting a baby which includes a base which is configured to receive a seat having holes therein for engaging a series of spindles for releasably locking the seat to the base. However, the base cannot be folded up and conveniently transported with the seat portion of that device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,164 discloses a combination baby stroller and car seat having a rigid one-piece body which is contoured to fit the car seat and an inset wheel which allows the car seat to be wheeled in a manner similar to a wheel barrow. Because the wheel is mounted on a single axle, that device does not have the necessary stability for use as a baby stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,113 is directed to an adapter for a child car seat which allows the car seat to be used as a stroller. However, the adapter cannot be folded so that it can be transported along with the car seat. Consequently, none of the prior art solves all of the problems associated with the transportation of infants and small children. Specifically, there is no disclosure of a combination car seat and baby stroller which can be conveniently folded for use as a car seat which is light in weight yet durable, which meets all government regulatory requirements, which fits into automobiles of all sizes, which is durable, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a combination car seat and stroller apparatus for infants and small children comprising a substantially rigid chair, a plurality of wheels mounted to the chair, means for pivoting the wheels from a first, lowered position in which the chair can be rolled for use as a stroller to a second, raised position for use as a automobile safety seat, and a handle for pushing the seat when said wheels are in the first, lowered position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of transporting an infant or small child comprising placing an infant or small child in a substantially rigid chair having a plurality of wheels pivotally mounted thereto in a first, lowered position, extending a handle and pushing the chair on the wheels, then pivoting the wheels to a second, raised position and retracting the handle when the chair is to be used as an automobile safety seat, resting the chair on the legs thereof on a surface such as the seat of an automobile, and releasably engaging the chair with the seatbelt of the seat of the automobile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination car seat and stroller apparatus having a footrest to prevent the child's legs from interfering with the steering or being doubled under the chair when the chair is used as a stroller which can be retracted when the apparatus is used as an automobile safety seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination car seat and stroller apparatus having integral legs on which the chair of the seat rests when the wheels are pivoted to a second, raised position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination car seat and stroller apparatus having means for biasing the wheels thereof towards a first, lowered position for use of the apparatus as a stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination car seat and stroller apparatus having means positionable under the wheels thereof when the wheels are in the raised position for use as an automobile safety seat to prevent soiling of the seat of the automobile on which the seat is positioned.